


You Might Wanna Talk About That

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Random & Short, honestly i have no idea what this is, i think, i'm not sure, just read it, probably fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Kara told Alex she had "plans" & couldn't hang out, so Alex decided to bring donuts over the next day - no big deal, they do it a lot. What doesn't happen a lot is Alex walking in to see her little sister wrapped around some mystery woman who turns out to be Lena Luthor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this half awake & have no recollection of writing it. Hope your eyes don't bleed.

There was nothing Kara loved more than waking up wrapped around the one and only Lena Luthor. Those lucky mornings after their movie nights where Supergirl didn't need to fight crime and Ms.Luthor didn't need to hold up her company. Those rare moments where they could be Kara and Lena with no constraints.

The blonde couldn't help but let out a little happy sigh as she admired the woman curled into her chest. She might not ever be more than a friend to the Luthor, but she could live with that if it's what made the CEO happy.

“What're you thinking about?” came Lena's muffled voice from Kara's chest.

“How I totally wrecked you at UNO,” Kara said before planting a kiss on the mess of black hair.

“Kara we come bearing fo-” Alex's voice rang through the apartment before she cut herself off. Kara lifted her head to give her sister a questioning look. “Sorry, I just didn't realize this is what you meant by 'plans’. I'll just - uh, I'm just gonna go.” The elder Danvers turned to leave before she could be mentally scared by the image of her little sister wrapped around the mystery woman she'd just had sex with. 

“Alex, where are you going?” Kara was in front of her sister in seconds, wearing a sports bra and ratty shorts as she always did when she slept. “Why would you ever walk out of my apartment with food?”

“I- I just uh-” 

“Darling, I think she needs a moment,” came Lena's voice from the bed. Both Danvers looked over to see her propped against the headboard, the blankets pooling in her lap exposing her old MIT t-shirt.

“Lena?” Alex looked at Kara, then back at Lena, then to Kara one more time. “Lena Luthor?” She looked back to the woman in question, who was trying not to laugh. “Stand up.” Lena did, exposing her own sleep shorts. “So you didn't-”

“Fuck?” Lena supplied.

“Lena, language!” Kara scolded lightly. Alex just shrugged. 

“Unfortunately, no,” Lena finished.

“Unfortunately?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“U-unfortunately?” Kara stammered.

“Unfortunately,” Lena repeated with a nod, as if it was all they needed to know. “Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting I need to get ready for.” She left for the bathroom with a kiss on the cheek for Kara and a kind nod for Alex.

The second the door closed, Alex spun towards Kara. “When were you going to tell me?!”

“Tell you what?”

“That you were dating Lena Luthor!”

Kara flushed and stammered. “W-what? Lena and I? Dating? Noooooo. Th-that would be ridiculous!”

Alex put her hands on her hips, in a 'you think I'd buy that?’ fashion. “When's the last time she slept at her own apartment?”

“Just yesterday we-” 

“Without you,” Alex interrupted. Kara didn't respond. “The last time you didn't have lunch together, barring any disasters?” Again, no answer. “The last time either of you dated anyone? Had a fling? A one night stand? A crush?” With each question Kara didn't answer Alex got more intense. “Yeah, you two are dating.” She sat down at the kitchen island, opening the box of donuts she had set there. “You might wanna talk about that.” She took a bite out of a maple bar, enjoying watching her sister sputter an excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now that you've read it, please tell me what it is? Domestic? Fluff? Awful? Idk, I'm tired and should sleep but my drive was cluttered so I cleaned it out & found an old fic folder & now I'm distracted. Moral of the story kiddos: sleep.


	2. We Talked About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, I present you "the talk" (as so many have ominously called it). Alex got into Kara's head and Lena can tell. Short & I'm not sure if it's very good but oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your eyes don't bleed

By the time Lena was out of the shower Alex was long gone, claiming she didn’t want to witness what was about to happen - an insinuation that Kara thought was absolutely ridiculous. Lena was the smartest, kindest, prettiest person on Earth, she could get anyone she wanted. There was no way Lena Luthor would have fallen for Kara Danvers, it was impossible.

“What’s got you thinking so hard?” Lena asked, coming up to wrap her arms around Kara from behind - a motion that Kara assured herself was purely platonic.

“I’m not,” the blonde countered as she turned in her best friend’s arms, having to lean back slightly to make proper eye contact.

“Yeah right,” the CEO all but scoffed, pushing off the counter behind Kara and moving to make them coffee.

“I’m not!” Kara insisted in a childlike tone. She could tell Lena rolled her eyes, even though the other woman’s back was to her, so she tried again as she pushed herself up onto the counter. “I’m not, really. I’m not.”

“Repeating it 3 times in a row doesn’t help your case,” Lena smirked, turning around and handing Kara her cup.

“Shut up,” Kara muttered, looking away to stop herself from staring at her best friend in a tight pencil skirt and formal blouse that was making her life  _ very  _ hard. Especially considering Lena had positioned herself between her legs and was looking up at her with her gorgeous face...

“Hey,” Lena lightly grabbed Kara’s chin to turn her head back towards her. The concern and self doubt in the Luthor’s eyes immediately had Kara forgetting everything bouncing around in her head to give the girl in front of her her full attention. “Is it about what I said when Alex was here? Because I was just joking around and-”

“Were you actually joking?” Kara couldn’t help but ask.

Lena looked surprised, dropping her hand and taking a step back. “What do you mean?”

“I- Never mind. Forget I said anything. Alex’s just getting in my head,” Kara looked back down, and she looked so small Lena couldn’t help but take a step closer.

“What did she say?”

“N-nothing.” Kara looked further away. “Just some stupid stuff about us dating but that’s stupid, Alex just gets like that sometimes-”

She stopped when Lena cupped her cheek and forced her head back up and carefully asking, “Why is it stupid that your sister thinks we’re together?” Kara tried to look away again, but Lena wouldn’t let her. “Kar, this is important. Please, I need to know.”

Kara sighed, looking into the pleading emerald eyes and instantly caving. “Because you could never feel that way about me. You’re so far out of my league it’s ridiculous. You’re Lena Luthor, a successful, kind, beautiful, genius, loyal, understanding, perfect human being and I’m.... me.”

Lena studied Kara’s face as she tried to process this new information, but she ended up giving a humorless chuckle. “You’ve got it backwards.  _ You’re  _ out of  _ my  _ league. You’re literally an angel that fell from the sky and I’m honestly honored that Alex thinks I’d have even the slightest shot with you, let alone get to  _ date  _ you.”

Kara gapped. “W-what are you saying?”

Lena smiled shyly, “I’m saying if next time your sister asks if we’re dating you want to say yes I’d happily agree.”

The hero beamed, bending down and pulling Lena’s face towards her for an exited kiss that hardly lasted a second.

“What kind of first kiss was that?” Lena teased, pulling Kara’s face back down for a proper kiss.

 

_ Next morning… _

 

“Seriously guys?!?” exclaimed Alex, who had once again brought her sister breakfast without notice, though this time she was truly scared for life.

“We talked about it,” Kara offered as Lena laughed herself to tears next to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guessing if you finished it it's not bad. I wrote it full rested for once, but I didn't have the will power to read it over so who knows what the quality is. Sorry 'bout that. Thanks for reading though!


End file.
